The present invention relates to a delivery apparatus for a folder of a printing press. More particularly, the invention relates to a delivery apparatus that is adjustable to accommodate varying widths of signatures.
In the printing industry, a desired image is repeatedly printed on a continuous web or substrate such as paper. In a typical printing process, the continuous web is slit in the longitudinal direction (the direction of web movement) to produce a plurality of continuous ribbons. The ribbons are aligned one on top of the other, folded longitudinally, and then cut laterally to produce a plurality of multi-page, approximately page-length segments, each of which is termed a xe2x80x9csignaturexe2x80x9d. The term signature also encompasses a single printed sheet that has or has not been folded. Because more than one different signature can be printed at one time, it is often desirable to separate the different signatures by transporting successive signatures in different directions or paths.
One way to accomplish the sorting of a single stream of signatures is to use a diverter mechanism such as a diverter wedge to divert successive signatures to one of two paths. Once diverted, the signatures typically are transferred to a conveyor using rotating buckets (also known in the art as fans, fan wheels, paddle fans, or rotary flywheels).
A typical configuration includes two sets of rotating buckets assemblies, one set to deliver signatures traveling along a first path to a conveyor and the other set to deliver signatures traveling along the second path to a conveyor. Each set of bucket assemblies includes several buckets arranged at a spaced distance from one another along a common axis or shaft. Each bucket has multiple aligned blades which define pockets or slots between them for receiving signatures and transferring the signature to the conveyor.
It is desirable to increase the operating speed of a printing press in order to increase the printed product output. However, as the rotational speed of the buckets is increased, it is more difficult to ensure the reliable operation of the buckets and ensure that the signatures are not damaged. For example, signature quality problems that can occur at higher press speeds include ink offset, dog-eared edges, and defects to both the leading and trailing edges of the signatures. These and other defects can lead to paper jams in the folder, resulting in press downtime and expense.
It is desirable that the buckets lay the signatures down straight on the conveyor and with evenly spaced shingling so that the stackers can operate efficiently.
It is also desirable that the delivery section of a folder be able to accommodate varying widths of signatures to provide more versatility to the printing in producing its products.
The present invention provides an improved delivery section of a folder of a printing press. The delivery section is able to obtain faster signature processing speeds than was previously available while minimizing damage to the signatures being processed.
The delivery section of the folder of the present invention includes a bucket assembly. The bucket assembly includes a plurality of buckets spaced from one another along a common axis or shaft. Each bucket includes an improved bucket design which includes a split and nestable hub and a plurality of blades radiating from the hub. The bucket design enables the cooperative buckets of one bucket assembly to be easily adjusted along the shaft to accommodate various widths of signatures, such as from 4xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3. The bucket assembly provides for adjustability along the common shaft while allowing for room between adjacent buckets for strippers that remove the signatures from the pocket of the buckets.
The delivery section of the folder of the present invention includes an improved side guide assembly. The side guide assembly includes two side guide plates that are adjustable to approximate the width of the signature being processed. One of the side guides can be opened/closed remotely with the use of an air cylinder. A guide for the trailing edge of the signature is also provided.
The buckets and the side guides of the present invention are designed so that the most popular width of signatures (for example, 7.5xe2x80x3 to 9xe2x80x3) can be run with one set up and does not require having to remove a side guide. For most jobs, all the press operator has to do is to slide the buckets, strippers, and side guides to a new position and lock them down into place.
It is an feature of the present invention to provide an improved delivery section of a folder of a printing press.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a delivery section that can accommodate varying widths of signatures, such as from 4xe2x80x3 to 12xe2x80x3.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide for an improved bucket assembly.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a bucket assembly that is easily adjustable to accommodate various widths of signatures.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a bucket assembly that includes more than three buckets.
It is another feature of the present invention to reduce the gap between adjacent buckets for all signature widths.
It is another feature of the present invention to reduce the gap between adjacent buckets using narrow buckets.
It is another feature of the present invention to reduce the gap between adjacent buckets using narrow blades.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a bucket hub that is split and configured to permit close nesting of adjacent bucket hubs.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a plurality of buckets along a common shaft where buckets unnecessary to process smaller width signatures are moved to a designated portion on the common shaft for storage.
It is another feature of the present invention to reduce damage to the leading edge of the signatures when the signatures hit the end of the bucket slot.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide buckets that can process signatures at faster speeds.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide buckets that are economical to fabricate and easy to assemble.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide buckets that can be removed from the folder for servicing either by sliding the buckets off the end of the bucket shaft or by separating the two bucket halves to free them from the bucket shaft.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide an improved side guide assembly.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a side guide assembly with a range of adjustment to accommodate signatures of varying widths.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a side guide assembly that includes a guide that is easily removable and re-positionable between various buckets.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, drawings, and claims.